The unexpected girl
by Chicki Babie
Summary: Amanda is from 2011 but is yet to tell Holmes and Watson. This is her story upon her living with the boys and what it will bring. Not good at summaries. Enjoy.


**Chapter one. This is going to be my first take on a Sherlock Holmes story also including the famous Watson. This story is about an average girl from 2011 who finds herself in London with Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Enjoy.**

It's just another average Saturday night just sitting on the couch in my Pjs watching movies, this time I put Sherlock Holmes on. I could feel myself starting to get sleepy, what it is going to hurt if I close my eyes just for a minute. It is most certainly weird I can hear voices but no ordinary voices.

"How do you think she got in here?" The first voice said.

"You're asking me? Dear lord. Wait I think she is waking up" The second voice said.

I start waking up this cannot be real. I am looking around with this shock look on my face, this can't be real they are fictional characters from a movie. SLAP. Both men looked of horror on their faces as I slapped myself to see if it was real.

"OH MY GOD OUCH, ok in dreams it's not suppose to hurt like that. Ok is this some kind of joke or what? You both a certainly not real. I am either dreaming or hallucinating". I said

"What on earth are you talking about young lady? Well my name is Sherlock Holmes and this is my colleague Dr. John Watson" Holmes stated pointing to himself then to Watson.

"I know who you are, you both are fictional" I say not looking them in the eye.

"Did you bump your head while trying to sneak in and steal?" Holmes said bluntly.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT I DIDN'T BUMP MY HEAD AND IM NOT TRYING TO STEAL ANYTHING FROM YOU. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THE HELL I GOT HERE." I yelled at them standing up. Of course as well starting to have an anxiety attack. I start feeling dizzy and falling back into the chair. Watson was at my side in seconds.

"Ok miss you need to try and calm down" Watson said to me checking my pulse.

"Calm, you want me to calm down when I have no idea where the hell I am or how the hell I got into these clothes and most likely hallucinating and you want me to calm down? I have nowhere to go because I don't belong here." Watson releases my wrist and pulls Holmes over to him out of my hearing range. I just put my head down and start crying my eyes out.

"Ok we have decided to let you bunk with us until things get figured out. Your name is most required though" Holmes said.

"It's Amanda Vice." I told them in a quiet voice not looking up.

"Well Miss Vice please tell us about yourself." Watson said taking a seat across from me. As did Holmes.

"You really want to know? Ok well my name is Amanda Vice, im 15 years old, only child, mother is dead and my father is a drunk who hits me, of course I suffer from depression and anxiety, no friends and yeah that's about it." They both looked at me with sad expressions on their face.

"Im sorry to hear that Miss Vice" Watson said

"No need for that Dr Watson but I was hoping to maybe go have a nap im really quite tired I haven't slept in days." I said hopefully

"You haven't slept in days, why?" Holmes stated. I jumped forgetting he was there.

"Father never allowed me to if I did something wrong, that and brutal beatings with his belt." I looked down once again ashamed by this. Watson looked horrified.

"Well we best get you to a bed shall we. You can sleep in my room for now." Watson guided me to his room.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me" I smiled at him.

"I will be in the next room with Holmes if you need anything" With that Watson left, but because the wall are so paper thin I could hear everything they were saying.

"She is telling the truth Watson, the scars on her wrist state she has self harmed and the cuts and bruises showed across the back of her shoulders clearly states that she has been beaten with a belt or a stick recently and that she has no family around to take care of her. We must keep an eye on her this could take a turn for the worst if she and we are not careful. "Holmes said. I do hate eavesdropping. Then I heard Watson talking next.

"You are quite right, quite right. We don't know what is going to happen but we must defiantly keep an eye on her. Well I must go check on her to see if she is asleep" I quickly lay down and shut my eyes. Hearing the door creak open I try to steady my breathing, feeling a warm hand on my neck and with that I fall fast asleep. I must have been more exhausted than I thought.


End file.
